startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Trading Station
Starfleet has received a communication from a servant of one of the Klingon great noble houses. She claims to have vital information about the Klingon's war plans, and she is willing to exchange that information for relocation to a planet out of the empire's grasp. Go to the trading station in orbit of Argelius II and find Marta. She'll be waiting for you there. That area is a hotbed of illicit activity, rank, so be on the lookout for smugglers. Proceed to the Treasure Trading Station in the Argelius Sector and locate Marta, a defector from the Klingon Empire. ---- She has information about Ambassador B'vat. Notes This is both a space and an away mission. The first portion, upon arrival has you searching for smugglers. You need to scan freighters and neutralize them. Freighters appear with frequency and you need to approach them to scan. If it scans as a smuggler, the target will turn red and appear as a threat on your sensors. You will scan about five to find the three you need to satisfy the objective. Attack the threat as aggressively as you like, but you will not be able to destroy it. After taking enough damage, it will become neutralized. You then get the prompt to beam to the station and find Marta. The second part of this is the away mission but it is a 4-part mission. *Part 1 is to appear near the station's lounge and make your way to the lounge to get information as to where Marta is located. The Ferengi manager meets you and refuses to help. *Part 2 is an inspection of the lounge for code violations. There are 5. As with other search items, they appear with a ghost image overlay. All items are in the lounge. They are interface pipes, a crate, a video on a table, a holosuite door and the bar. You find them in that order (I believe). After the code violations are revealed, the Ferengi becomes more cooperative and tells you to head to the turbo lift to find Marta who is being held by Klingons on the station. The turbo lift is outside of the lounge. In fact, it is on the opposite side of the wall where the holosuite was scanned (some trick of quantum physics). *Part 3 is the search for Marta. You engage several groups of Klingons and allies on this search through various rooms. Note that some rooms have force field generator switches that need to be activated (turned off to access subsequent rooms). The final room is the shuttle hangar deck where there are several cells with force fields to the right. Engage and neutralize all Klingons in the area. Select the force field generators on the floor by each cell to free the occupant. Marta is in the last cell, but is not yet able to be freed. She tells you that you need to engage the Klingon Captain who put her in confinement. *Part 4 is the battle with the Klingon Captain, which really isn't that difficult. Unfortunately there is no special loot from this NPC. Afterwards, you can set Marta free and she tells you how she came to become a prisoner and requests that you take her with you. Beam up to the ship and the mission is complete. Category:Missions Category:Klingon Front